


Capes for Days

by icatchstardust



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale, Soft Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icatchstardust/pseuds/icatchstardust
Summary: Just a quick Murven drabble post s6 finale.Raven just has some important words she needs to tell Murphy, mainly that his Daniel Prime cape is dumb.





	Capes for Days

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Murven so damn much. This is my first time posting on this site, I have so many Murven drabbles/thoughts/fics. I may post more. Hope you like it!

“The cape is fucking ridiculous,” the words are quite possibly her best accomplishment, evident by the smile on her face as Raven Reyes leans against the door frame, her arms crossed as she lets out a mostly loving snort-laugh. 

As if to prove to her that she is most certainly wrong, John Murphy grabs one end of the blue cape and swirls it about, twirling in one spot before stopping to face Raven once more. “You’re just jealous, Reyes. Face it.” A shrug.

Raven, quite loudly, snorted and rolled her eyes. “I am not.” 

“Whatever,” Murphy dropped the end of the cape he was holding, another shrug as he turned away from her. His face falling. Raven sighed, pulling herself off the door jam and walking into the room. 

“Hey, I wanted to - “ Words were hard, stuck in the back of her throat. How do you express how happy you are? How happy you are to see your friend alive, and safe? Happy to see he chose you and your friends over immortality? Over the safeness in a world he never once felt safe in. 

Raven was unsure, which is why she now tripped over her words. 

In all fairness, words were never easy between the two of them. Most of the words that mattered coming out in spurts during fits of rage or desperation or both. It never seemed to be something that happened in fits of honesty and presence. 

“Thanks.” Is all she said instead, as if that one small word could encompass the entire field of emotions she currently had. 

Murphy turned to look at her, and it was as if he could see it all. Everything left unsaid between the two unlikely friends. It takes Raven a matter of two and a half wobbly, mostly dependent upon her brace steps later to wrap her arms around Murphy’s stupid neck and to lean against his stupid body and to squeeze the leftover life out of him. Her face goes into the silly silky cape.

He’s solid.

He’s real.

He’s not gone. 

Not like Abby. Not like Kane. And Monty. And Harper….. and Finn. God, the list seems to pile up at her feet as she desperately tries to hold onto whatever tiny sliver she has left. Whatever sliver she can. Raven squeezes her eyes shut, willing tears away as she feels his arms catch her, wrapping around to remind her he’s there as she collapses into him, becoming limp in his arms as the last week’s events finally catch up to her all at once. The tears are threatening, but she won't let them fall. Terrified they'll never stop.

It’s hard, it’s so damn hard. 

But, Raven doesn’t have to utter those words. 

Murphy already knows. 

“Listen,” Murphy finally said, his voice a little rougher than she thought it should. His chin now resting on top of her head. “I’m not always going to be around to save your sorry ass….” his tone changed, teasing her back to reality.

Raven rolled her eyes, happy for the joke that helps her push him away, the unshed tears easy to wipe away now as she kicks at him with her good leg. 

“Ha, ha! Very Funny. I don’t need to be saved by your ass anyway.”

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, Reyes," Murphy responded, a smile on his face as he attempted to dodge her playful kicks. 


End file.
